O Segundo Domingo do Mês
by Annabel Evers
Summary: Para um homem, não poderia haver presente maior.


_"Para um homem, não poderia haver um presente maior."_

Quando era uma criança, aprendi o valor de uma família. Quando me casei com Molly, com a certeza de que esta mulher maravilhosa era o amor da minha vida, idealizava o casamento que meus próprios pais tinham.

Ah Molly, você me proporcionou uma vida maravilhosa, mesmo com os imprevistos e as dificuldades. Me deu filhos incríveis, apesar das dores de cabeça e das noites mal dormidas. Eu sou muito grato a você, meu amor. E sou-lhe mais grato ainda por nossa princesinha. Minha Gin.

O nascimento de Gin foi o mais calmo de todos. Mesmo durante o período de gestação, era uma boa garota. Não fazia Molly ter loucos desejos, como Gui e Percy. Não chutava demasiado, como Carlinhos e Ron. Nem dera tanto trabalho para nascer, como deu Fred e Jorge.

Um pai não faz distinção sobre seus filhos. É como dizer se gosta mais do braço esquerdo ou do direito; fazem parte de você. Nenhum se sobressai, nenhum é mais importante que o outro; únicos. Mas Gina... Era a minha pequena garotinha. Os garotos tinham seu jeito de me orgulhar e de me fazer amá-los, protege-los. Mas quando se tem uma filha que, aos cinco anos já tem certeza com quem se casará, um cara se preocupa _mais_.

Eu vi sua evolução aos poucos. De quando ela chorava porque os irmãos não deixavam-na jogar Quadribol, até as trocas de olhares que aconteciam entre Harry Potter e ela. Quando eu olho para trás, e vejo a minha garotinha se transformando em mulher, não poderia ficar mais orgulhoso, mais nostálgico.

**Segundo Domingo de Agosto.**

A Toca parecia mais viva nessa data. Não apenas nessa, mas em todas que Molly resolvesse cozinhar para_ toda a família_. Eram eventos animados; Não seria considerado um almoço entre os Weasley se não houvesse confusões.

Sentado numa ponta da mesa, podia observar a família que construí. Gui, meu primogênito, segurava seu primeiro neto, filho de Victorie e Teddy. Seu nome era John Arthur Lupin, uma homenagem a mim e ao velho Remo; foi um dia emocionante, aquele. Fleur corrigia a forma como Gui segurava John, com seu francês ainda deveras carregado, e Gui lhe respondia algo como "Eu criei três filhos, sei como isso funciona." Ao seu lado, Dominique babava o sobrinho, falando sobre como iria estragá-lo. Louis estava engajado numa conversa sobre dragões com Carlinhos (este nunca construiu uma família). Gui tinha uma linda família.

O casal que mais causava polêmica era Ron e Hermione. Seria preocupante o quanto que eles brigam, se os motivos não fossem tão ridículos. Naquele momento, Hermione conversava com Rose, sua filha, e o novo namorado da menina; Ron pedia ao Hugo para jogar seu video game, e não parava de encarar a esposa. Antes do almoço acabar, eles já estariam se falando.

Comparados a Ron e Hermione, Andry e Percy eram calados até demais. Embora Percy sendo exigente demais, Andry é um doce, sempre tranquila e paciente. Suas filhas, Lucy e Molly II, tinham herdado o lado competitivo do pai. Nesse momento, elas disputavam, com Roxanne, quantas vezes se destacaram com as melhores notas em trabalhos escolares. Jorge e Fred II se diziam decepcionados com Roxanne, e Angelina apenas ria da situação.

Já Harry estava no meio de um interrogatório com o novo namorado de Lily Luna, um garoto coberto de tatuagens e um corte de cabelo definitivamente estranho. A cada minuto da conversa, Harry ficava cada vez mais vermelho. Dessa vez, ele não contava com a ajuda dos filhos mais velhos, pois Alvo juntara-se a conversa de Carlinhos e Louis e James... Hey, onde está James? E onde está Jenna, a menina que Alvo esta... Ah. Esses meus netos!

Eu sentia uma grande empatia por Harry; Lily era ainda mais trabalhosa que Gin fora na sua idade.

- Pai? - Gin estava parada ao meu lado, estudando-me. - O senhor está bem?

- Claro Gin, apenas observando meus presentes.

- Mas eles só serão entregues após o almoço. - lembrou-me. - E por Merlin, papai, pare de me chamar de Gin! Sinto-me com 5 anos.

- E você ainda me chama de papai. - argumentei. Ela deu de ombros, sorrindo. - E não vai ajudar Harry?

- Ah não! - Ela sorriu, os olhos castanhos brilhando da mesma forma que faziam quando ela treinava Quadribol escondida. - Lily tem 16 anos. Daqui a pouco a menina fica noiva, e Harry não "vai estar preparado". E papai, sobre os presentes...

- Ah filha, me referia aqueles que não são embrulhados ou comprados. Um deles, por exemplo, chegou numa tarde tranquila de agosto, há alguns anos atrás.

Os olhos dela cintilavam quando disse: - Te amo, Pai.

Enquanto fugia para a cozinha (Gina nunca foi muito sentimental), pensei nas palavras que meu finado pai me diziam, que só vinheram fazer sentido muitos anos após terem sido ditas. "A família, Arth, é o bem mais precioso que possa ter. É nela que encontra-se a força e a motivação de um homem. Para um homem, não poderia haver um presente maior."

Palavras sábias, pai. E tão verdadeiras.

* * *

Era para ter sido postada dia 11 (tanto pelo dia dos pais quanto pelo aniversário da Gina), mas alguns minutinhos de atraso podem ser ignorados..

É uma data bem importante, hun? E são tão nostálgicos, esses momentos. Sla, sempre tenho uma ideia de fic nessas datas, e quando vi numa página do Face que era o aniversário da Gina (me culpem, eu não lembro de todos os nivers), me veio em mente.

Ah, e vou dedicar ao meu pai kk A probabilidade que ele chegue a ler é quase zero por cento, mas...

Gente, reviews são bem vindas!


End file.
